User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Forever Young (Chapter 1)
Okay, This Chapter Mainly Introduces Rachie and the other Anubians but this also Includes a member from the Hathor House.Also in this Chapter, Rachie gets a whole lot a lines being that she is a newbie, Anyways, Read On My Fellas! __________________________________________________________________________________ ~Rachel's P.O.V~ It was the first day at Anubis, coming from America.I was a nervous wreck, How was I supposed too fit in an English Boarding school with a bunch of kids I don't know?Hmmm I'll tell you the WHOLE day. __________________________________________________________________________________ The Taxi pulled up to the campus of the Boarding School.Everything looked big,brown,like how it used to be 25 years ago when Nina came.Apparently, The School's Principal is Amelia Pinches, The Nerdy Braces Girl that had a crush on Alfie 25 years ago.Amelia looks SO much different the way she does than the way she was then, I guess that's what you call Puberty Parm? Rachel dragged her suitcase alone to Anubis House, As Rachel was walking to Anubis House she bumped into...A boy in a wheelchair,brown hair, and eyes like royal blue. "Oh I'm So Sorry!I'm Sorry!" Rachel looked at Artie and picked up her suitcase "You Look Like you're in a hurry.....need a ride?" Artie asked, as he looked at her and started patting his lap. "Well, I'm trying to get to Anubis House....But, How Would I get a ride-Wait, You want me to ride on your lap to Anubis??" Rachel said, "I Live Across Anubis House, I can easily take you there...." Artie smiled. "But What about my suitcase?" Rachel asked, pointing at her suitcase. "Hmmm...." ~Later On, Artie and Rachel are at Anubis House~ "Here you are!Anubis House,Otherwise known as Creepy Towers..." Artie Said and rolled away. ~Later On, Artie and Rachel are at Anubis House~ Rachel walked inside of Anubis House, The Hall was the same,the living room was the same,and basically everything was the same.Rachel dragged her suitcase to the living room which the room was crowded with the other 7 people in the house.Everyone's eyes turned to her, "Um......Hello....." Rachel said, While Everyone's eyes were on her "Who are you?" A Girl with Blonde Hair and Hazel Eyes asked. "I'm Rachel Powell, 16,Girl,and I'm from America!Oh Wait, Call me Rachie...." Rachie said, She loved being called Rachie,Since Rachel is so girl-ish like,While Rachie had that spark of Fire and Desire. "Well Nice To Meet You Rachie! I'm Marie Jane! Just Call Me Marie Though." Marie smiled and held her hand out for Rachie to shake. "Meet Theresa,Liam,Drew,Ryder,Michael, and our wonderful Izzy!" Marie pointed to each one of the 6. "Hey Guys..." Rachie smiled, 3 Of The boys were paying attention Rachie, while the last one was looking at the TV..He normally didn't care what was happening. "Nice To Meet You Rachie!I'm Izzy and don't mind Michael, he's usually like this." Izzy said. "Oh..." Rachie said looking at Michael, The Housemother came in,she resembled an older Caroline Denby,but she was jolly good happy with bags in her hand. "Oh You're the new student! Rachel Powell?Am I correct?" The Housemother asked. "Yes! You're Correct!I have a question...Where do I sleep?" Rachie asked, "You Sleep In the same room with Marie-Jane, I'll show you her room!" The Housemother handed her bags to Drew and Ryder who were talking about some random stuff. ~Dinner~ The Anubians sat at the table eating, Quiet and bored as ever Drew threw corn at Ryder "Why You Little....." Ryder said and threw corn back at Drew, Marie sighed and walked to the kitchen dragging Rachie along. "Huh?What?Why the hell are you dragging me here?!" Rachie asked in frustration. "Well, Drew and Ryder ALWAYS do that at EVERY dinner and it's pissing me off, So I was thinking since their having a food fight why don't us girls have a girly night to welcome you?And As in Us Girls I mean You,Me,Izzy,and Theresa." Marie said. "Well.....Sure I guess..." Rachie said unsurely, I mean come on.....She's a newbie.As We Know Newbies Aren't taken lightly at Anubis,But that was all 25 Years Ago....With the Old Anubians, Or As People Say....Sibuna. ~10:00~ The Caretaker changed every year since Victor Rodenmaar Left, But the following One Now The Anubians Have is Fabian Rutter, A Member of Sibuna we all knew, He was the geek charming nerd but also freaking hot.But since after all it is 25 Years Later and Fabian is now.....42. ' '"It's 10:00! You Have Five Minutes Precisely and I want to hear pin....Dro-" Fabian was interrupted by Rachie's sudden run to the bathoom "WAIT WAIT WAIT" "Ms.Powell You should be getting ready for bed!" Fabian yelled "But, I gotta go to the bathroom....and the girls floor bathroom is locked!" "Fine, Make it quick." Fabian stood there as Rachie ran to the bathroom. ~Bathroom~ Rachie stood there, washing her hands, she then looks in the mirror. "Woah....I have a pimple...." Rachie focused on her pimple in the mirror but the mirror turned Black and a Girl with Dirty Blonde Hair,Blue Eyes,and Vanilla skin appeared in the mirror.Rachie looked up to the mirror "WHAT THE HELL?!" Rachie jumped backwards in terror "Hi....Rachel....." The Girl in the mirror said. "Who Are you?!" Rachie yelled, At this moment she looked like a total physco, All thoughts were running through Rachie's mind such as ''Dude, You're yelling at the mirror..... The Bathroom door opened which made Rachie even more terrified, but would it kill her to look who's IN the bathroom? "Dude, Why are you yelling???" It was Drew who cared for his sleep 100%, "Um...Um....Well.....There's a girl in the mirror!" Rachie pointed to the mirror which was now reflecting her....Drew looked at Rachie like ''Are you high on your first day? "DUDE THE GIRL IS YOU." Drew grabbed Rachie and dragged her out the bathroom, Drew stood clear if Fabian was out there but the hall was empty. "Why Are You dragging me??" Rachie asked, "Well, I have to use the bathroom and you were taking your precious time yelling at a damn mirror so..." Drew walked in the bathroom leaving Rachie alone in the hall. ' '''"OH MY GOD, I forgot about the girls night with Marie!" Rachie ran to the stairs but heard laughter in the cellar, but since Rachie is smart after all she ignores the laughter and walks to her room. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ ~Rachie's P.O.V~ See! As Artie said this House is Creepy! I'll basically try to avoid the creepyness? XoX Rachel Powell :P __________________________________________________________________________________ What's Up It's Your gurl LlamaSpearsTimberlake! How was the chapter?Comment,Follow,and BOOM We're all Happy! Category:Blog posts